num-nums shorts
by num-num-num
Summary: okay so I decided to take the easier approach and just put them all in the same story so yeah there will probably be more :3
1. Crying

_**Crying funny that by definition **__**1. To sob or shed tears because of grief, sorrow, or pain; weep **_

_**interesting…**_

* * *

"Stop…" I cried weakly as I was thrown to a wall hitting my head to the cool cement.

"I will never stop. Wherever you go my little bird I will follow."

Another kick to the side,

punch to the chin,

blood everywhere.

'I refuse to cry I've gone through to much to give in now.'

A hand in my hair,

pulling me upward,

I'm pinned to the wall.

Confused,

I struggle causing a hand to pull me across the ground.

I'm thrown to a bed towered by my enemy.

I try to hide my fear,

replacing it with anger.

He now towers over me.

pinning me down,

nearly crushing my body.

I watch as he looks down with longing eyes.

I know what he's doing,

I know that look.

He grabs my wrist,

hooking a pair of cuffs around both my wrists,

onto the posts.

I struggle pulling at the restraints,

struggling until his wrists bleed.

He had a knife,

is he going to kill me?!

No, he cut the clothe from my skin,

staring into my eyes.

I showed no fear,

I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

He backed away unbuckling the grey belt,

I brought my knees to my chest as he walked forward.

He pulled my knees down easily running a hand over my stomach.

'I won't cry I refuse to cry.'

Something slippery?

"No Slade! Stop"

I try to stop it but it will never stop.

He pounds in.

ripping me,

I scream pleading.

"Please! Please Slade stop!"

The man ignores me shoving in until I screamed.

"Robin come on you have more potential then this."

'I won't cry! I won't cry!'

My mind cries repeated.

He slammed down

I screamed the noise piercing my ears.

'Don't cry Robin!'

Where's my mask?

He took my mask.

He slams deeper now.

piercing my skin.

He drives deeper,

screams erupt from my throat,

feeding his need.

making him dive deeper.

He sinks down making me scream

'Why?! Why me?!'

'I'm not going too cry'

I say as I scream,

begging for him to stop.

'It's all too much'

The pressure builds,

I scream.

It seems like a rhythm.

A rythm that doesn't stop.

I could feel it,

Coiling through me,

This warm liquid exploding to my insides.

'Why! Why me!'

Slade pulled out,

Looking down on me.

A broken bird,

Tears flowing from my eyes as I lay still.

Soon I am provided with a white shirt.

Slade slips it on over my chest.

I try to stand,

Falling to the ground.

Noticing the blood,

No noticing my blood,

Covering the floor.

"Why?' Why me?"

He asked shaking

"Because Robin your such a pretty bird."

I managed to crawl to my feet,

Limping from the ripped entry.

Once home I rung the door bell,

No-one answers.

I fell to the door,

Blood visible,

Wishing for death.

"Robin!"

'Star?'

"Oh my god!"

'Cyborg.'

"what did he do to you?!"

'Raven.'

BB couldn't talk,

Crying instead.

I was soon picked up bridle style,

Lead to the infirmary.

'Why? Why me?'

He asked himself,

Tears still falling from his eyes.

* * *

_**Like it I kinda did it in bettween chapters but give me some feed back.**_

_**Cx**_


	2. The Nightmare

_**Had some time in between chapters so I started this :3 This gets kinda cra cra so in you have a weak stomach I don't think this is for you! This is bad! WARNING!**_

_**Enjoy…**_

_**ouo**_

* * *

**The Nightmare-**

'This isn't happening! It's just a nightmare! Just like all the others! I'll open my eyes and he'll be gone!' Robin preyed having had many dreams which started this way, though Robin knew what was happening was real from the pain in the strikes. Slade now had him pinned to a wall squeezing his throat enough to get the caught bird to gasp for the much needed air Slade had so cruelly deprived him of.

"St-sto-stop…" Robin despite his pride rasped, pulling at the arm which only caused his captor to tighten his grip, leaning against his mid-section. Robin would have gone unconscious if it wasn't for the fact that his attacker repositioned his handle which now lightly laid over his rising and falling chest. Robin's head dropped down as he tried to recover the lost breath, far to exhausted to notice the hand moving towards his tights, the hand rubbing through the green coloring.

"Wha-what are you do-doing?" The pinned victim whimpered wide eyed. Slade merely chuckling darkly as the boy beneath him struggled against his touch, trying to kick him in the crotch it seemed, though Slade held him tight. The villain continued rubbing the boy off causing the tights to become substantially tighter, Robin hating his hormones. 'This isn't happening. This isn't happening!' Robin's mind tried to convince him, though there was no point.

"It will hurt less if you don't struggle." The older man purred in his ear, making a shiver run up his spine. 'No! I'll wake up and he'll be gone! This isn't real!' Robin thought as the man breathed on his neck, making him shake desperately. Slade's hand soon began slithering towards the red shirt, venturing under the clothe to rub his chest. Robin's head leaned back in a silent moan as the man pinched his nipple, feeling it harden instantly . Robin felt ashamed as the man toyed with his nipple wanting to scream out in order to inform the man that he had two of those, but the little dignity he had left stopped him. Robin had to dig his teeth into his lower lip to avoid a whimper as the man pulled out from under the his shirt. Noticing Slade lowered his hand, under the tights this time, teasing the hardened cock. Robin, close to tears, put up a large struggle as the hand coiled around his bass stroking his length slowly. Robin moaned, unable to hold it back, through his bleeding lip. The boy wonder screeched in delight, as his tights where soaked in cum, the fingers being submerged as well, hating himself for it. Slade pulled from the boy's tights this time earning a whimper from his bird who was still trying to convince himself that he was in some horrible night terror, and this wasn't really happening. 'No! No! No! Your sleeping! You were knocked unconscious! This isn't happening it's just a nightmare! A horrible horrible nightmare! You'll wake up and your friends will be there…You'll get pizza! Yah that's it! Pizza!' Robin watched the man raise his fingers to hover his lips, Robin looking at the man with half opened eyes panting when the man thruster his hips, slamming the boy wonder to the wall, making the teen scream out. Slade slid the cum covered fingers in his now opened mouth hooking his fist rubbing the sides of his cheeks making the teen salivate, saliva running down his chin.

* * *

"Mhhmhhhmhhah…" Robin sobbed protest muffled by the older man's hand. Slade's hand jerked back, Robin having rejected the limb, biting down hard. Slade cursed under his breath having dropped Robin to the ground, the boy attempting to make a daring escape. Robin tried to get away running towards the door he had entered in, screeching in surprise as he fell to the floor, Slade having caught him by the foot. His bird kicked and screamed flailing his limbs every which way until Slade pulled him by the hair pinning him to the wall, skull slamming down just hard enough to make a wave of dizziness wash over him. Slade thruster against the teen, his stomach scratching against the cool ruff surface.

"P-please sl-Slade stop!" Robin screamed, tears streaming down his face, as he felt his belt and tights being pulled to his knees. Slade smirked at the tight hole unbuckling his large metal belt allowing it to fall to the floor with a clang. Robin's arms twisted in the grip trying to escape before it was to late.

"Robin. It will hurt less if you don't struggle." Slade informed the teen as something slippery pressed against his now exposed entry. "In fact you might enjoy it."

"This isn't real! It…it's just a nightmare!" Robin heaved for breath tears growing heavy as Slade chuckled. Robin tried to clench his cheeks hoping that would stop the man, though he wasn't that lucky and he knew it.

"But it is real Robin." Slade shoved into the teen causing him to scream thrashing against the touch. Blood trickled down his inner thigh staining his pale skin red his entry having been ripped open brutally. 'It is real! Though it's still a nightmare!' Slade slammed deeper with every thrust making Robin fight harder, unable to relax, hearing the dark laughter from his attacker echoing through his mind, driving him mad. Despite the pain Robin's shaft slowly grew harder making him hate his very being. Just when he was about to cum a hand wrapping around his bass squeezing lightly, though hard enough to stop the load of cum from erupting from his tip. Slade slammed harder and faster causing more blood to appear, the teen's lower half becoming a dark shade of crimson.

* * *

Slade slammed down a few more times before he grunted with a finale thrust cumming into the sobbing teen's entry. Robin felt the man come inside him, releasing his shaft white streaks painting the wall he was pinned against. Slade pulled back away from the wall watching the boy wonder bend bend into a sideways L, still being entered by the man. The villain slowly pulled from the rasping teen, The villain slowly pulled from the panting bird, releasing the red eyed hero to fall to the hard ground, shaking, rolling into a ball on his side. The beast watched for several minutes before retreating, knowing the boy's friends would easily find him, having a tracker in his communicator. Robin on the other hand only laid paying the man no mind trying to figure out what had just happened. 'He…he rapped me…violated my body…took my purity…what happened?! It all happened so fast! Why did he...?! What was the point?!' Robin laid far to weak to stand feeling his entry would rip farther with any movement at all.

* * *

"Robin! Robin!" He could hear Beast Boy shouting for him having tracked him here praying to God he wouldn't be found in his state.

"Friend Robin?! Are you or the here?!" Starfire shouted to him closer than Beast Boy had been.

"Robin?!" They had found him. He thought that if he didn't move his team would leave him be, though he decided against it when he heard the worried voices surrounding him, thinking that would be selfish.

"Muhhh…" Robin tried to pronounce syllables finding only sounds escape his lips.

"R-Robin!" Beast Boy's voice trembled as he crashed next to the boy wanting to hug him,, but feeling that wasn't the best thing in his condition.

"Man what happened?!" Cy questioned wanting to crack someone's skull open for this, though all he got was slurred speech as Robin soon passing out.

Robin woke in a large white room, lights floating above him.

* * *

"The infirmary…" Robin realized feeling the I.V. inserting the pain reliever into his arm, at least that was his guess since he didn't feel any pain after…the memory hit him causing the heart monitor to beep at a hyperactive pace, his friends soon entering the large white room, seeing there friend screaming on the small hospital bed.

"Robin!" Cy screamed running over to the boy putting an oxygen mask over his face calming him down. "You've lost far to much blood. Your still weak. Raven managed to create some new red cells but your still highly under the necessary amount."

"Friend Robin we need to know…what happened in the house of ware?" Robin's eyes widened His team surrounding him, before he violently shook his head tears sliding down his cheeks Star walking over to grip his hand.

"It's ok friend Robin, your safe now." Robin hesitated before telling them what happened, his team wide eyed by the time he'd finished. His team looked in horror only now realizing the situation the boy had gone through, knowing he would never be the same, unless…

"Robin." Raven said trying to get his attention before continuing "If you want I could erase the memory but you will relive it in your sleep all the same like it was really happening...pain and all…" Robin quickly shook his head, knowing how horrible it would be to live through it over and over and only knowing it was happening to him. Raven smiled nodding her head in acceptance, glad he didn't take the risk.

* * *

_**I'm a horrible human being…but if I way normal I'd be boring so…Well that was my short messed up story…just a bit of a Rape moment In Rob's life. :3**_

_**Tell me what you thought of my messed up basement where the gay sex deprived Asian baby's give me many ideas Bye for now!**_

_**B-)**_


	3. extreme measures

_**The setting is during Robin's apprenticeship, although the twist is his friends couldn't track him, Slade having smashed his communicator. So his friends haven't been able to discover his location quite yet. Slade was forced to take extreme measures, Robin having become far more resistant to his teachings.**_

_**Warnings!- torture, dark, sex/rape**_

_**Enjoy…**_

_**=3**_

* * *

He sat in the pitch black room unable to move, finding himself far to weak. Tears no longer fell from his eye's, having run out long before, during his last trip to the chair. Robin coward in the corner, hearing the steal door creak, light flooding into the small cell. The hero didn't even bat an eyelash as the man pulled him by the neck, to pull him out of the room behind him. Slade had taken him so often to the chair, he already knew what to expect. Being thrown to the chair, he no longer struggled against Slade, hearing the bracelets click around each individual limb. Robin had decided not to give any satisfaction to the villain, no longer feeling the pain, having turned to a numb stinging.

Slade pulled up a tray of torturous devices, rolling them to the side. The first thing Slade tried to inflict on the boy wonder was a small clip, attaching it to each of the boy's wrists, the spikes digging into his flesh, blood seeping past the wounds. Robin's body leaned, electric volts running up his arms, and throughout his entire body. Slade narrowed his eyes when he didn't receive any signs of plead, Robin nearly foaming from the mouth. Robin's head crashed against his chest, the electric charge having ceased. The chair was leaned back, Robin's head plopping to the hard iron, creating a loud bang, mouth hanging open. Slade chuckled darkly at the sight, reaching down to cup the teen's chin, moving it side to side. The fingers clinched around his cheeks, forcing his mouth to stay opened, as he poured a green liquid down his throat before releasing his cheeks. Slade waited looking down on the boy, before grabbing his face to examine closely.

"Robin? Anything different?" The villain asked, looking over the boy.

"No." The hero stated plainly, though the stinging pain grew in his throat. Slade backed away from the teen, trying to run ways of torture through his mind, when the thought came to him. One of the few things he hadn't taken from the boy, the thing that would cause screams of both pain and pleasure to sound weather the boy wanted them to or not. Robin laid, looking tiredly to the ceiling, wondering how much more he'd have to endure before the man allowed him to rot in his cell once more.

"Huh…" Robin gasped as the gloved hand slid under his tattered shirt, teasing his instantly hardening nipples, causing a moan to sound, though it was soon cut off.

"Good boy." Slade purred down at the boy who looked confused. "Don't struggle it will hurt less." Robin's eyes widened, realizing the man's intentions.

"No…" The hero voiced trying to slip from the chains, finding them tightened since the last time he'd escaped, though he struggled all the same. "Please don't Slade! Anything but that!" His back arched, arms still tugging away, when the man moved eye level with the teen, staring down with one cold lifeless eye. The clothe went over his far from revealed eyes, blinding him. All Robin could hear was a slight click, the metal clanging to the floor. Robin shook, though tried to swallow his fear, as the man bent down to nuzzle his tender neck. A shudder ran up Robin's spine, making Slade pinch harder at his reddening nubs, a streak of pain exiting the boy's chapped lips.

"Please...don't..." Robin pleaded, knowing Slade wouldn't listen. The villain unhooked the hero, easily restraining him, despite his struggle, leaning over the chair, arms only restrained. Robin tried to kick the man, flailing his legs as high as he could manage, Slade only kneeling to straddle the boy's limbs. Clenching his teeth, Robin felt his ragged tights being pulled to the knees.

"No! Please Slade!" Robin tugged at the bracelets, holding back tears, he didn't know he had, as Slade gripped his waist.

"Because your such a pretty bird…" Slade whispered, before shoving in without warning. Robin screamed clenching his fists at the new pain, Slade not having used any type of lubrication, or prepared him in any way. The man violating the boy shoved in without mercy, ripping his flesh, blood pouring down his thighs. Robin knew his skin under the villains hands would bruise, knew he'd never be the same, where would he go? He couldn't go back to his friends, not now, he'd been violated, and by Slade! He was tainted! There was no point, and even if he didn't tell his friends, he would know…and that would crush him. Robin screamed louder with every thrust unable to control himself, back arching in pain. His nails dug into the ruff metal, tears streaming down past the blindfold, blood falling from his bottom lip. Slade sunk to the hilt harder than before, making a new wave of tears exit his lids. As the thrusts got harder and faster, Robin screamed, begging the man to stop.

"Please! Sto- uhh!" Robin moaned as the villain hit his prostate, hard. 'That hadn't just felt good! You didn't just enj-' his thoughts where interrupted by another loud moan. He was enjoying it! He was a hero! Slade was a villain! He couldn't enjoy this kind of torment! Robin sat moaning in between sobs, hating his very being for the sounds. Slade once more hit his sweet spot once more causing another sweetening moan to fill the air, his hips pushing back to get the man to go deeper, the action having been involuntary.

"No…no…no…" Robin repeated to himself, feeling as the man wrapped a hand to his hardened member pulling up and down, quickly. "No! No! No!" Robin screamed as he came splattering white on the metallic chair. Slade continued to shove into the teen's entry several times before he came himself, making the boy's shake worsen. Slade fell to the boy's body breathing heavy, before retreating from the teen, snapping his mask back into place before pulling the clothe away from the hero's eyes, though he didn't feel the need to open his eyes. When he found the strength to look around the room he instantly regretted it seeing the dark pink surrounding the chair, soon realizing Slade had left him.

* * *

Slade heard them screaming for their leader, he wouldn't respond, due to his predicament. The older man knew he could easily defeat the hero's, though thought them finding him in his tattered state, would be more fitting, shooting a grappling hook to the ceiling. Just as the villain jumped from the window, the Titan's entered, screaming, Beast Boy's ears perking as he barked, turning back to his human form.

"I hear something!"

"Is it Robin?" Raven asked in her usual monotone voice.

"I can't be sure…I think so, but…" The green teen trailed off, looking worried.

"What is of the wrong, friend Beast Boy?" Star asked catching the look.

"I hear…crying…"

"Lead the way, man!" Cyborg said already running towards the only door other than the one they'd entered through, Beast Boy turning into a wolf to take the lead.

Robin sat, eyes shut, wishing nothing more than death, deciding that if he stayed he'd soon die, hoping Slade had left him to rot. Robin gritted his teeth, having heard the door creak open once more.

* * *

"Robin? Robin?!" Cyborg screamed running to the restrained teen, shooting a hand to his mouth. "That sick bastard!" The humiliation was overwhelming, he'd just been violated, and by Slade, his enemy. Robin felt tears still sliding down his cheek, adding to his shame he still bent over the chair, a pink mix of blood and cum still sliding down his thighs.

"Is he d-dead" Beast Boy asked head turned, unable to see his leader in this state, though still crying.

"No he still has a pulse, plus you can't cry if your dead." Raven assured the green teen, turning back to the restrained boy. "Robin, are you conscious?" Robin tried to make some sort of sound, to say anything to his team, but found himself in no state and the world crackled around him, melting like an old film.

* * *

Robin sat in the dark abyss for a while hearing only his thoughts echo throughout the pitch black room, before light blurred, reveling a large infirmary.

"Wha-?" Robin asked looking around to see Starfire laying in a chair at his side.

"Friend Robin, you are of the awake! " Star smiled flying from the room, soon returning to the room, followed by the three remaining Titans who looked down, even Raven sporting a rare smile.

"What happened…?" Robin asked still weak from his long hibernation.

"We where fighting Slade, when you where shot with a dart, after testing the drug we found out it was much like the fear drug, the joker made." Robin remembered that drug, that horrible drug, remembering the dream he had had.

"Yah dude, you've been screaming for three days, what where you dreaming about?" Beast Boy asked Raven soon elbowing him in the ribs. "Ow!" Robin's eyes widened, mask hiding the tear close to over flowing, Robin shook his head, gripping his head as a sharp pain hit him. Hissing in pain he felt a pill press to his lips. The hero quickly opened his mouth accepting a glass of water.

"Thanks cy, I don't really remember the dream." Robin lied settling on the soft bed. 'it felt so real…I could feel every sharp stabbing pain, just like the first time it'd happened…' Robin thought eyes drooping without his permission, as he once more feel into a deep, though not as deep as the last, sleep.

* * *

_**Yay for mental issues which I probably need to be put into a mental hospital for! **_

_**:D**_

_**Well tell me what you thought, reviews! **_

_**I'm sorry if it's like the chapter 11 in Too Late because I made this in-between chapters **_

_**=3**_


End file.
